Underneath her clothes
by Skovko
Summary: Roman has been pining over Lorelei for a long time. Seth finally gets through to Roman that he needs to move in so he at least will know if she feels the same or not. He manages to trick her into a date, and in return she puts all the cards on the table to why she dresses like she does and doesn't want a boyfriend. He knows he can handle the things that hold her back.
1. He needs to know

"Roman? Roman? Are you listening to me?" Seth asked.  
"No, I'm not," Roman smirked.

Seth turned his head to see what had caught Roman's attention.

"Of course," Seth chuckled.

Lorelei. Seth wasn't even surprised. The woman with the long, straight, black hair and the dark green eyes always caught Roman's attention. As always she wore a black turtleneck and her black, fingerless gloves. She had a pair of anthracite grey jeans on. Only the bottom half ever changed with her. The top half was always in a turtleneck and those fingerless gloves. It didn't matter how hot it was outside.

"I hear some of our coworkers are giving her a hard time," Seth said.  
"What?" Roman looked at Seth again. "But she's such a sweetheart. Why would they do that?"  
"The way she dresses," Seth shrugged. "I don't know why people have such a hard time with it. They seem to think she's hiding something."  
"That's none of their business!" Roman hissed.  
"I know, big dog," Seth said. "It shouldn't matter what she wears. What matters is that every storyline she has her hands on is pure gold. They're always the ones our audience wants to see more of."

Roman looked at Lorelei again.

"Just tell her already, man," Seth sighed. "Stop pining over her and go for it. Even if she says no, at least you'll know so you can move on."  
"You know what?" Roman smirked again. "You're absolutely right. I'm going in."  
"About fucking time!" Seth chuckled.

Roman walked towards Lorelei before he lost his courage. Seth was right. Roman needed to know, and he needed to know tonight.

"Lorelei," he smiled. "Do you have a second?"  
"Sure," she smiled back. "What's it about?"  
"Are you free tonight? I'd like to take you out on a date after the show," he said.  
"What? Tonight?" She asked confused. "Roman, I..."  
"Lorelei!" Stephanie called. "I need you!"

They both looked towards Stephanie who waved her hand in the air before moving back towards her office. The message was clear. Lorelei had to come to the office right away. It made sense with her being involved in some of the bigger storylines. There probably was a last minute change that they needed her brain in on.

"Sorry," she looked at Roman again. "I gotta run."  
"It's okay. I'll find you after we close the show," he said.  
"Sure," she said.  
"Think about what you would like to eat meanwhile," he said.

He turned around and started walking away.

"Wow, wait up. I can't tonight. I can't..." She started.

He kept walking, pretending not to hear her. He had just tricked her into getting the answer he wanted, and he didn't want her to back down. All he wanted was that one date. Alone time with her to tell her how he felt. If she didn't feel anything for him, he would accept it and move on.


	2. I'm a monster

Roman couldn't help but smile as he walked towards Lorelei. She looked nervous. She was pulling on the long sleeves of her turtleneck as if she was afraid they would move up and reveal the smallest piece of skin between the sweater and the gloves.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.  
"Roman, I..." She started.  
"Please," he cut her off. "I know you're gonna try and turn me down. All I'm asking for is this one date. I have feelings for you and they've been there for a very long time. So please, just have a bite with me and let me make a fool out of me. If you by the end of the date tell me you don't feel anything towards me, I won't ever bother you again."  
"I do. It's not that," she sighed. "Fuck, this is hard."  
"Whatever it is, you won't scare me away," he said.

She looked at him for a few seconds. He wasn't sure what she was gonna end up saying. All he could do was stand there in silence and await her answer.

"Pizza," she finally said.  
"I like pizza," he smiled.

They walked outside and got into his car. He drove them downtown where they found a pizzeria that had late night opening hours without too many people in there. They ordered and found a table where they could talk quietly without anyone listening in on them.

"How are things for you in WWE?" He asked.  
"Alright at most times. A get bullied by some but it's only a handful of idiots," she said.  
"That's not alright. Give me the names and I'll make it stop ASAP," he said.  
"You don't need to be a locker room leader tonight," she chuckled.  
"Names," he demanded.  
"Just Bayley and Sasha and a few of the backstage runners that have befriended those two," she said. "Gosh, you really are the best, Roman. So many women want you. Why are you here with me?"

He smirked and put his slice of pizza back down.

"Because I don't want all those woman. I want you," he said.  
"You say that now," she said.  
"Are you a serial killer or an animal abuser? Because right now you'll have to be really far out in some sort of secret life for me to not want you," he said.  
"You haven't seen me," she said.

He wasn't sure what she meant until she held up her hands. She still wore those fingerless gloves despite eating. She pulled the right glove off and he stared at the back of her hand. It was scarred badly and he could see it continued under the sweater.

"What happened?" He asked.  
"There was an accident in my mother's restaurant when I was a child. I got burned badly by hot oil. It hit my right side. Hand, arm, neck, shoulder, chest and stomach," she said.

She put the glove back on and looked down ashamed.

"I look bad, Roman. Really bad. Fucking horrible. I'm a monster. I can't show myself to a man. Especially not someone like you. You deserve a beauty queen," she said.

He placed his fingers under her chin and lightly pushed her head back up. She looked into his eyes, and he smiled at her.

"You are beautiful," he said.  
"With my clothes on," she said.  
"I wouldn't mind seeing you without it," he smirked. "I've had a lot of fantasies about you. Just saying."

His smirk turned into a grin. He was hoping his little confession would make her smile or blush. Anything to take away the heavy air around them. It didn't happen though. His grin faded again.

"So you've never been with anyone?" He asked.  
"There was this one guy I was with for three years. I wouldn't call it a relationship since he always fucked a lot of other women. It didn't matter. I was so fucked up back then. I hated myself and I started abusing alcohol and drugs. I hung with the wrong crowd, and he never cared about me keeping my sweaters on or anything," she said.

She let out a sigh. She might as well tell him everything. It would probably make him run away and forget all about her afterwards. That would be for the best.

"We were both drunk the first time. We were always drunk or high or both. He didn't know I was a virgin, and I never told him. We were in a bathroom at a party. He just bent me over the sink and pulled my skirt up. It hurt like hell but I didn't let him know. It didn't matter. He was done quickly enough. After a few times the pain disappeared. It was just sex. It didn't really matter to me. It was all for him, you know. The few times it started getting good, he was done before I got anything out of it anyway," she said.

His jaw dropped. He shook his head. Not because of her but because of the guy she had been with.

"Three years and you're telling me he never made you cum? Not even once?" He asked.  
"He always finished quickly," she shrugged.  
"What? Three thrusts and a delivery?" He asked.

He couldn't help the boyish smile that appeared on his face. She gave him one in return. That little joke had gone straight in.

"So how did you go from being an addict to work for WWE?" He asked.  
"I woke up after a party. Apparently I passed out in the bathtub. I looked in the mirror and I didn't recognize myself. It was a stranger staring back at me," she said. "I walked through the apartment where several people were sleeping on the floor. I ended in the bedroom where he was naked in bed with another woman. None of them woke up. I grabbed my suitcase and backpack that I had originally arrived with, packed what little clothes I had, and went home knocking on my mother's door."

She dried her eyes from the tears that formed from the memories. It had been a rough time for her.

"I begged her to help me get clean. She said I only got one chance with her or she would never speak to me again. I got in recovery and I never looked back. No one from my old gang ever came looking for me. People always went in and out of their lives so no one really cared about each other," she said.  
"And WWE?" He asked.  
"I applied for a job since I've always enjoyed writing. I never thought I'd hear back but I was called in for an interview. We were five people being interviewed by Stephanie. I walked in as number 2. After greeting me, she told me to pitch a storyline right away. I pitched the Monday night Messiah. She apparently took it to Seth afterwards, and he loved it. They called me next day to tell me I got the job although they were holding back on the storyline for the right moment," she said.

His jaw dropped again. Never had he thought that was how that storyline came to life. Seth had been pitched the idea by Stephanie, and he had loved it. They all knew Lorelei was working on it, but no one knew that was how she got the job in the first place.

"Damn, girl!" He grinned. "You got a great mind on you."  
"Yeah, well, I didn't get the looks. I got the brain instead," she said.

He reached across the table and took her hand. The glove felt weird in his palm. He really wanted to take it off her and touch her skin but he wouldn't do it without her permission.

"Give me a chance to show you that I want you. All of you. I don't care how you look. I want you as you are," he said.  
"That's very sweet of you to say," she moved her hand out of his. "But I can't take the chance of having my heart broken. Not by you of all people. It would hurt too much with how I feel about you."  
"So you choose to break mine instead?" He asked.  
"I'm sorry," she said.

She got up and hurried out of the pizzeria before he could even fathom what was going on. When he finally understood that she was really leaving, he ran out of there as well but he couldn't see her anywhere.


	3. Let me see you

Roman had run around for a few minutes searching for Lorelei but it was like the ground had opened up and swallowed her. Either she had sprinted away from the place or she had jumped into a cab before he got out of there. Either way, he knew where she was going. They stayed at the same hotel. He pulled out his phone and called Stephanie.

"Hello?" She asked.  
"It's Roman," he said.  
"Why are you calling this late?" She asked.

He hoped she would buy his little lie and not start asking any questions.

"I went out with Lorelei tonight and she left her purse behind. Her phone and wallet are in there. Can I get her room number so I can return it? She must be going out of her mind already if she thinks she dropped it somewhere," he said.  
"Of course," she said. "Two seconds. I'm looking it up."

He tapped his foot impatiently for the few seconds it took.

"314," she said.  
"Thank you," he said.

He hung up, jumped into his car and drove back to the hotel. He took the elevator directly up to the third floor. He hoped she had taken a cab back so that she was already there. He needed to see her right this second. He walked to her door and knocked. He smiled when footsteps moved towards the door from the other side. She had made it back before him.

"Who is it?" She called.  
"Roman," he called back.

She went silent for a few seconds. He was just about to knock again and beg to be let in when she finally unlocked the door and looked at him. He could see she had been crying. He looked down to see she had taken her gloves and shoes off, but other than that, she was still in jeans and sweater.

"I'm in love with you," he said. "So fucking much that it hurts to see you almost everyday and never get to kiss you or touch you. I know you feel something too. You said it back at the pizzeria, and I can feel it everytime I'm near you. Don't deny it."  
"I'm not," she said lowly.  
"I know it's hard, but please, trust me. Let me in. Let me love you the way you deserve," he said.

He grabbed her face and kissed her. He moved forward, hoping she would let him in. She took two small steps backwards. Just enough for him to close the door. He pulled his jacket off and let it fall to the floor.

"Let me see you," he said.

He grabbed the sweater and locked eyes with her. She nodded and he pulled the sweater off her. She hadn't been lying back at the pizzeria. Her right side was badly scarred. He didn't care about that. He cared about her as a person.

He leaned in and kissed her again. His lips moved to her scarred neck, kissing the skin that she was so ashamed off while he opened the bra and sent it to the floor. He kissed his way further down to her breast. He felt her shiver and heard her choke back a sob.

"Easy. It's okay. I won't hurt you," he said.

He raised his head to look in her eyes. Tears were falling freely down her cheeks. He dried them as good as he could with his thumbs.

"You're beautiful, Lorelei," he said.  
"I'm not," she whispered.  
"You know I never lie," he smiled. "And you're stunning, sweetheart. You're everything I want."

He kissed her again to drive his point home.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked.  
"No," she answered.

He kissed her again and opened her jeans. He left them on her and instead wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you want me?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered. "So fucking much. I've wanted you ever since I first met you."

He lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down on it, grabbed her jeans and panties, and pulled them off her in one go. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. The woman of his dreams was naked in front of him. Her voice broke his trance.

"You got too much clothes on," she said.

She snapped his head up and looked her in the eyes while smirking.

"Oh, now she gets an attitude," he chuckled.

He pulled his t-shirt off and chuckled again by the hungry look in her eyes that seemed to devour his naked torso.

"All in good time, sweetheart," he smirked.

He placed himself between her legs and gave her one last look before bowing his head down to run his tongue up between her folds. He was gonna show her exactly how good sex could be with the right man who cared about her.

He moved his tongue around slow at first, rejoicing in every moan and whimper he got back in return. He slowly increased the pace and found the right rhythm. He had her crying out shortly after. He held on to her thighs and forced her to take everything his tongue could give until her body stopped shaking.

He raised his head and smiled at the sight of her. Her chest was heaving, her body already having drops of sweats all over it, her eyes closed and a blissful smile on her face. He got out of bed and quickly got rid of the rest of his clothes. She didn't notice anything until he crawled up her body and leaned over her. She opened her eyes and smiled even wider.

"I take it it was alright?" He cracked a sideways smile.  
"It was better than alright," she grinned. "None of my toys have been able to do that."

He couldn't help but laugh at how blunt she was all of the sudden. The woman that usually hid herself away was suddenly very open with him. He loved it. He was well aware he probably would be the only person to ever see her this open but that was alright with him. She always had a great personality around everyone. If he was the only one she ever dared showing her body to, he wasn't gonna force her out on a beach or anything. He was simply gonna understand and love her like she deserved.

"I got a problem," he rubbed his dick over her clit. "A big one."  
"How about we solve it then?" She asked.  
"Birth control?" He asked.  
"I got it covered," she answered.

He smirked and pushed inside her without warning. He held still and watched her while she adjusted to his size.

"Holy fuck," she said. "Yup, it's been a while, and you're way bigger than him."  
"I take that as a compliment," he chuckled. "Say when."  
"When," she said.

He started moving slowly. He kissed her again before moving his lips and hands all over her body, trying to kiss and touch every part of her he could. He increased the pace little by little until he moved at a steady pace. Her hands roamed over his body as well. Touching, pulling, scratching, demanding more. He gave her all he could until she fell apart a second time and took him with her over the edge. He held still and buried his face in the crook of her neck while trying to catch his breath.

"Can I spend the night here?" He asked.  
"I would feel pretty damn used if you don't," she chuckled lightly.  
"I figured I'd better ask since I kinda forced my way in here to begin with," he said.

He rolled down next to her and popped his head up on his elbow so he could better look at her. His hand slid down her side and caressed her hip.

"You're beautiful," he said.  
"You keep saying that," she said.  
"And I'll continue saying it until you believe me," he said.  
"And if that happens?" She asked.  
"Then I'll continue saying it because it's still true," he said.

He leaned over her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Should we take a shower before we go to sleep?" He asked.  
"That might be better. We both stink," she said.  
"I don't regret it," he said.  
"Me neither," she said.

He got out of bed and pulled her up as well. He wrapped his arms around her and slowly backed her out in the bathroom.

"So how do things work with dating within WWE?" She asked.  
"We keep it a secret until we're absolutely sure. Of course the bosses have to know," he said.  
"And your friends?" She asked.  
"I'll tell my cousins and Seth. Don't worry. They all know how I feel about you already so they'll be happy. They all like you," he said.

He started the shower and turned to smile at her.

"I'm not gonna lie. Eventually the fans will catch on. Some people will think we're the cutest thing since kittens, and others are gonna hate you with a burning passion because they have crazy fantasies about how they want to be with me or some weird shit like that. They tend to forget that I'm my own man making my own choices, and that I would never be with someone like them," he said.

He pulled her with her under the water.

"Don't ever believe them for one second. Always come to me if anything bothers you and if people give you a tough time online. I can't do much about it but I'll always listen and be there for you," he said.  
"I got thick skin," she said. "And that was not meant as a pun. I got bullied through high school because of the accident. I hide away now to avoid it but words no longer get to me like they used to."  
"Good," he said.

He leaned down and kissed her again. He kept his hands on her hips and hummed lowly while he still tasted her on his lips after breaking the kiss.

"We're gonna be alright, aren't we?" She asked.  
"I think so," he started grinning. "No, I know so. We're gonna be better than alright. We're gonna be fucking amazing together."


End file.
